NecroWolf
by 444EDEN444
Summary: What happens when Chloe gets bit by a Werewolf? It will change her life forever and turn her hold world upside down! Rated T because im a wimp.(THERE IS COMEDY) This is my first fanfic i hope you liiike
1. LET THE STORY BEGIN!

**I DONT OWN THE DP SERIES. KELLY ARMSTRONG DOES**

A black wolf lays on his back by my feet. Derek just finished his change. He is panting and is tired from the change. It is easier for him to change now, no more vomiting but, he still is in just the same amount of pain. "sleep, ill keep watch." i say, i dought he will say yes...or in other words nod his head. But, suprisingly he nods. The change must have taken alot out of him because he woudnt usally say alright. He lays down and closes his eyes. he isnt actaully going to sleep, he woudnt leave me to the forest with only a pocket knife.

While i run my fingers through his black fur i think about the days after we defeated the Edison group. alot has happened. We have bin moving from house to house so its harder to be tracked. Me and Tori have become best friends, or as Tori would say "BESTIIIES!" Simon and me have become friends once again and Aunt Lauran hsa exepted Derek...Sort of... Kit still hasnt told Tori and Simon about them being siblings. I wonder what will happen when Tori finds out. Kit might have a problem...ouch!... Me and Derek well, are better than ever! To other people Derek is a quiet, mean, anti social guy, but, to me he is the most sweetest,kindest, and most hotest guy on earth! I feel like i can tell him anything. Derek, Tori, Simon, kit and Aunt Lauran are my family...my very odd odd family.

* * *

Derek shot up from his position with his ears out to hear. That isnt good. I remaber the last time he did that. We got atacked by another werewolf.I shiver. "Derek, What is it?" i whisper. He is staring a spot by the edge of the clearing we were using. a growl bubbles from his throut. Im in a crouching postistion slowly taking out my pocket knife and attempting to call Liz with my eyes open. Ive bin practicing doing that but, its still quit hard. I hear a branch crack from behind me and i spin, as Derek does aswell and jumps infront of me. Suddently a grey ball of fur rushes from the trees attacking Derek on the way. All i see is fur,fur, FUR! I cant get a clear shot for my knife to dig into. Its all i see! Than Derek is able to pin the grey wolf down long enough for a clear hit and I take it. Right in the leg! The grey one pushes out of dereks hold and runs straiaght at me! My right arm cshoots out out of instict. Derek runs full speed at the flying werewolf and smashes into his side and bights down at his throut, the mystery wolf wimpers and goes limp. The grey one slowly starts to change back into a human, im guessing thats what happens when a werewolf dies in wolf form. "Its okay, Its okay, im okay" i say looking at Derek. He nods and comes forward just a bit than looks at my right arm. his eyes practicly bulge out of there sockets and he runs toward me. confused, i lift my right arm up and almost fall over. There is blood covering my entire sleave and i realrized something. . ! "oh no" i whisper. Derek is changing back. i run to his side and whisper nonsense into his ear, the problem at hand (or should i say arm) forgotten. As soon as Der changes back he gets his clothes on and picks me up bridal style and runs. Derek whispers in my ear while running past a tree " This is not good Chloe, not good at all" And than everthing goes . .pain.


	2. PIZZA!

Me:** DEREK SAID THAT HE WANTS ME TOO OWN THE DP SERIES  
Derek:lies...all..of..them...  
Me:GRR! fine i dont own the Dp series Kelly Armstrong does...**

The pain is so bad... Derek has set me down now, i think i know whats coming next. "It isnt sopost to happen this fast! Oh my gosh Chloe! this is all my fault! I could have..." i cut him off, in a hoarse voice i whisper "not...now...phone...back pocket...call...Kit...NOW!" its hard to talk through the panting but i manadged to get out that. Derek takes my phone out of my pocket as another rush of pain runs through my body and my back shoots up. i hear dialing as black spots start to form around my sight. "ITS CHLOE SHE GOT BIT WHAT DO I DO! SHE IS CHANGING RIGHT NOW!OH MY GOD!IT ISNT SOPPSOT TO HAPPEN SO FAST!" he stops to listen "I DONT KNOW IF SHE CAN GET THROUGH SHES SO SMALL DAD!" but than i realize that the pain i starting to down and im on 4 legs "OK HUR..." he stops when he looks at me...

**DEREK POV:**

_"Can_ she get through?" kit askes suprisingly calmy. How can he be calm?! my chloe ! my MATE ! Is in so much pain! " I DONT KNOW IF SHE CAN GET THROUGH SHE IS SO SMALL DAD! " i yell "ok im going to track you and get there" "OK HUR.." i stop dead when i see chloe...She is a complete wolf. She has butiful strawberry blond fur with her blue eyes... "never mind ill call back if anything happens"i whisper in awe "wow..." i whsiper still in awe. Chloe looks down at her paws and her eyes widen. _rrrrrruf_. She attempts to talk. I chuckle. _grrrrrrr if you laugh again i swear_. I jump. "whaaa? OH THATS THE TELAPATHY! im guessing you can talk to me because you a wolf like me!" _and we can Make Fun Of People behind there backs! she awnsers._

i atempt to awnser her throught telapathy _wanna go scare the crap out of the family? _

**CHOE POV:**

I nod my head and attempt to get up but kinda weird walking and i fall...only than i realize i have a nasty headache and...WAIT...I NEED CLOTHES! _I NEED CLOTHES DER! _"Oh...well now we have to go scare the family nomadder what!" I laugh like Derek laughs when he is a wolf but, mine is higher and it hurts my head.i whimper. "OH CRAP CLO YOU MUST HAVE A SPLITTING HEADACHE! and wait...you just changed first time? that like very rarely happens so u must be special! AND HEY YOUR THE 2cd FEMALE WEREWOLF IN IGSISTANCE!" _1 your rambling 2 i think im already "special" im kinda a super charged supernatural as it is, WAIT we need to be on like high alert for the ED! _This isnt good. I shove that thought to the back of my mind...i shoudnt be worrying about that right now. just at the task at hand. So I stry to get up. I do this timje and try to walk but i go very wobbly like. Derek chuckles. This is what Derek looked like the first time he changed. i giggle at the thought. One foot. another. and another. im getting the hang of it! "Well looks who already a pro" Derek says. I dont get why he isnt using the super telapathy thing? WHAIT THE MYSTERY BODY _WERES THE BODY DER?!_"Oh i moved it and barried it under ground when you were changing" i nod. i start to gallop on the way to the house and take a sharp right. my body knows were it is! There are so many smells! so many soounds! Dereks light feet are behind me and i realize i can focus on them, like I can with a camera and something on screen! SO COOL! Derek smells nice. like...like...like sawdust and there is something different but it isnt a smell its a feeling? Ohhhhh its the MATE thing that Derek was talking about... Next thing i know im infornt of the house, _how should we go about this?_ i ask der "umm well we could just walk through the back door and they will be totally freaked out!" I know...Iknow Derek sounds more...humorous? Ya, he has opened up since we kissed. He is Derek. This is the Derek thats bin hiding all these years because he thought he was a dangerous beast. He is of course not. _sounds good to me_

* * *

Me and Der start to slowly crawl to the back beside me using his elbows to push himself forward like he is in the army. I "smile" at the determantion on his face. when we reach the steps for the back door he stands up slowly becasue he cant keep crawly up them unlike me and he has to open the door for me anyway. he walks toward the door and opens it. Smells hit me like a brick wall, PIIIIZZA! well and Tori and Simon and Kit and Aunt Lauran...AUNT LAURAN! oohhhh noooo...whatever I cant think like that with the mission at hand and the smeellll oofff pppiiizzaaa! Ive never bin a big fan of pizza, I feel like i could eat a whole truckload full of it! Well maybe i can!

Derek turns the handle aaaaand...


	3. OOPS!

**My friend: i haaaate Tori she is such a B***  
Me:u have just sommoned the devil herself  
Tori:UHHH HEEELL NAAAA oh and before i rip her throut out i wanted to say Eden doesnt own DP  
Me:0_0**

He opens the door and in a very girly princess-y voice yells "O MY O MY WHO WILL SAVE ME A BIG BIG DOG IS COMING AFTER ME WOHEOO!" Than he runs in... i realize i should chase after him and i do. Derek is running kinda like a fairy and im basicly walking after him. First up the living room, Tori's anxesly wiggling her leg up and down while Simon is scribbling something down. "OH OH HELP ME SERVENTS A BIG BAD WOLF IS COMING AFTER ME" ni his girly voice. Tori says "What tha-" and i gallop in with my head held high. Simon whispers "cloe?" Than i Hear and smell Aunt Lauran run down the stairs through the kitchen, wich smells like alot of pizza...mmmm piiizzza... "DID I HEAR CHLOE IS SHE ALR-" and once again she stands there in awe. Than after about 10 seconds of silence Kit comes down and gives me a big bear hug "Oh my Chloe are you ok!? you must be have a headache! And you turned on first time! very rare very rare..." _i still need_ _clothes _i look at Derek. "OH YA SHE NEEDS CLOTHEES TO CHANGE BACK AND YA SO UMM TORI..." "Im on it!" _tell her that they have to confy so when i come back i dont have to pull up damn tights up to my heeby jeebies! _I telacanetely say to Derek _Well the temper has kicked in _Derek choves into my mind and he chuckles "AND THEY HAVE TO BE CONFY LIKE NOT A SKIRT OR THAT CRAP THANKYOU VERY MUCH" he yells up the stairs and i turn and start to walk out the door to change back...i know that im going to change back because my bones start to feel achy and my mind goes slightly fuzzy.

* * *

**DEREK POV:**

Her back shoots up again and again, and she screams once again and another round of vomit comes out of her mouth into the bushes. Its so hard to watch this happen to her. It looks like she is no. she wont die. She is special i think its very rare to change completly on the first time. One last time she screams and her back shoots up and she screams once more and she is done laying there naked. she is panting and she is sweaty. it looked like she was going to...to...die...Does she think this everytime she watches me change?

"clothes..." Chloe wispers in a haorse un-Chloe voice. "oh right" i say and grab the long teeshirt and jogging pants that were on my jacket to keep from getting muddy. i give them to her and cloe my eyes so I dont see get changed. She than says "Done" and I open my eyes and stand

**CLOE POV:**

When he stands he looks...shorter? "uhhh...you shrank" i whisper when i get closer. he chuckles. "no, you got taller, guess your taller and more muscualr now" Der says "Huh" i awnser "huh" he says back mocking my tone. I cant take it anymore, i kiss him, hard. He was suprised for a second than catches on and kisses me back. We walk back together with my head on his shoulder for sopport. There are still so many smells and I can see 10 times better now with my newly equiped night vision.

* * *

When we get back i smell the Pizza once again and run up the steps to the back door with Derek behind me. The door doesnt open fast enough and I pull harder forgetting about my super strength, _crreeeeak, _the door falls right off its hinges and im now holing the door with one hand with Tori on the other side of the door frame staring at me in disbeilf. "ummm..oops?" I than put the door down and run to the kitchen and see simon with a peice of pizza. I dont see the box so i run straight at him and grab the pizza shoving the whole thing in my mouth. "HEY!" Simon yells. Kit walks in seeing the mess. me shoving a peice of pizza in my mouth while Simon freaks out and Derek attempting to fix the door before the adults come in than Tori with her eyes wide standing there with water all over her because i hit her glass on the way to the PIIIIZZAA. through a mouthful of pizza because ive found the box i say "oops?"


	4. WOULD YOU RATHER

**I STILL DONT OWN DP SERIES *whispers* yet... MUHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA**

Well crap... Aunt Lauran is pretty angry... " So he coudnt of done anything to help! You were soppost to protect her Derek!" Aunt Lauran yells. Me,Derek,Tori,Kit and Aunt Lauran are in the living room and its not going so well. " What was the werewolfs age?" Kit says, i silently thank him. He understands that it shoudnt be that easy, that wolf was trained. "25 to 30" Derek whispers. "He was aiming at Derek but, came at me. No real target than" I say. "Thats right. He came at Chloe to not kill though" Derek says. He is really consentrating, i can tell because he has the 'look'. He bites his bottom lip and scunches his eyebrows when he is consentrating really hard. "What did he look like?" Tori says while loging on to the computer. She will probaly hack the Edison groups files. "Dark brown hair, green eyes, cocasian." i say. "He had a tattoo of a snake wraped around his arm" Derek states. He must have seen it when he buried the body. Tori starts to type things into the computer with typing of the speed of light. "Oh shit!" Simon says, he hasnt talked for awhile and it suprises me. Kit jumpes over to the laptop agnoring Simons language. Aunt Lauran has gone upstairs probbaly to blow some steam. The screen has a picture of the same guy that Derek killed. Under the picture it reads

_Name: Gregory Collins  
SNtype: Werewolf  
Explanation: Gregory Collins is a special werewolf that can change in under 5 seconds and can change when needed (anger or stress can activate a change) He can transmit this power through a bite nomadder what type of SN (Werewolves included) We have made him so that he can create mutant SNs. Reasenlty, we sent him out to attept to transmit this power to a special group of SNs. They are extodinarly powerful and with this power they are very valubable. They are from project Genises and are very dangerous._

He bit Derek too! "We need to go, now!" Simon yells and everyone gets up and runs too there rooms.

* * *

Tori and me pack as fast as we can in the time we have. I can hear the new van drive up. We sent aunt Lauran to go get a new van from the car dealer. If the guy was in the woods there could have bin a tracker on the old van. Ive only packed 2 or 3 shirts and 2 pares of pants with a couple pares of underwear and socks with red hair dye so I can change it as soon as possible. "We gotta go" I say to Tori and she nods and slumps her baby blue backpack and I do the same with my green one. We run out the door as the boys walk out of their bedrooms, Me and Derek take the lead as Tori and Simon whisper bicker behind us. When we get to the van i am about to open the backdoor when Derek stops me and opens it for me. "Your strength could still be outa wack, woudnt want a cold drive." He was meaning that i could pull off the door. "Never" i say as a put my backpack in the back.

Derek sits in the far back seats with me beside him. Tori is infornt of me talking to Simon, who is beside her, about there favourite wiggles. Kit is in the driver seat and Aunt Lauran is in the passenger seat. I've bin told we are going to go to Canada. Simon and Tori have stopped rambling and we are now sitting awkward silence. "Hey wanna play would you rather?" Tori says to us twisting her head too me. I look to Derek and he shrugs his shoulders. "IM PLAYING!" i hear. I jump than look beside me too see liz sitting between Der and me. "Liz is playing" nodding toward the spot were she sits. "Ok Im going first!" Simon says "Tori would you rather eat worms or lick bubblegum off a bleacher?" "Umm ew... the worm thing" Tori says. "Dog girl, would you rather. hmmm... get cut by that homeless chic or go shopping with me?" "Get cut up..." I say "Is it that bad?!" "It is terrible... Derek would you rather listen to Justin Beiber for the rest of your life or never have a peice of pizza for for the rest of you life?" I say "neither" he says. "YOU CANT DO THAT!" Simon yells. "Fine I would...ummm...never...no wait...um...I guess...Lets see..." This goes on for about ten minutes before he finnally says "I would never eat a peice of pizza for the rest of my life be-" "HOW DARE YOU!" Simon yells. "U didnt let me finish. You didnt say anything about eating a WHOLE pizza only A peice of pizza. I would have to eat only one peice of pizza at a time inorder for that to work. I have outsmarted you." It gets quiet after that. Tori makes a hurunf sound and turns around. "Liz would you rather eat a radioactive spider or drink a bucket of you fathers blood that came out of his eye?" Liz thinks about this for a bit and than says "radioactive spider" I realize I have too translate when i look to see everyone staring at me "she said a radioactive spider" The car takes a sharp right and turns into a motel. "We will be sleeping here than taking a plane too Ontario Canada" Aunt Lauran says as we get out of the car.

** WOULD YOU RATHER BE FRIENDS WITH SIMON OR DANIAL (from the gathering) LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHO AND WHY!**


	5. I HATE MONDAYS!

I** WILL NEVA EVA OWN DARKEST POWERS**

**PS: GigglingFanGirl, you are now my bestie and I love pinkypie**

**PSS: IM SORRY IF MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR SUCKS **

"OMG! I forgot my cellphone back at the house!" Tori yells rapidly searching through her backpack. "It's not like we had friends Tori..." I say back. We are in the 'new' house in Ontario. It is so old! Me and Tori's room has 2 beds with 2 tiny wood dressers on the end of the room. The walls are covered in chipped wallpaper and cobwebs cover every corner. Derek and Simons room are the exact replica of ours. Kit and Aunt Lauran both have their own rooms, all the rooms are upstairs as well as the bathroom, which is extremely small! The house looks like something out of a horror movie for clean freaks, dirt every were, dust under everything, I can smell the mold with my new nose of AWESOMENESS! "Dinner is ready kids!" I hear coming from downstairs. Were having spaghetti and meatballs. Before going downstairs I go into the bathroom to wash up. When I look in the mirror I realize how much I have changed since I got bit. I have grown to Tori's height and am a lot more muscular. My hair has also grown more and my smile is well, more wolfy! I have a short temper and is more protective over my family. I can change when ever I WANT TO! Like in twilight! JUmp in the air and in mid flight BANG im a wolf! I think its pretty fricken bad-ass! We even went to a sorcerer on the way to the house and he casted a spell on my clothes so when I turn back my clothes are still on! Derek got the same thing on his clothes too. (he is a super kind as well)

* * *

"So we have an anounment to make..." Kit says while looking at us from across the table. _mmmm_ spaghetti... "Ya so what is it?" Derek asks "No need for dramatic pause Dad, Its not like were in a book." Simon says. "Ok so ummm... well... You are going back to High school!" My meatball drops off my fork as I stare at him and Aunt Lauran in disbelief. "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Tori yells. Simon, Tori, and Derek go into a complete rampage!

"CANT WE GET CAUGHT!"

"WITH WOLFIE 1 AND 2 HEAR THE EG ARE GOING TO TRY TO KILL US!"

"ARE YOU STUPID?!"

and my favourite of all from Tori "THIS SHIT SUCKS!" as she throws her hands in the air.

High school is bad. I got terrorized by a ghost there! Were I got sent to lyle house and It all started!

**DEREK POV**

hOw can this be happening! We cant go to school! It will endanger us! I hear Chloe whisper "B-b-ut g-g-hosts" and I know what she means. Chloe met her first ghost at high school. There isn't a way were getting out of this, but, come on! Dad yells over all of our ranting "LET ME TALK!" and we all shut up. "Ok listen, I get what your feeling right now, especially you Chloe, but, you need to go to school. I found a new high school that shouldn't have a lot of ghosts in it. Its only bin a year or two since its opened so it should be ok. You will go under fake names and will have a simple history to follow!" This will probably suck.

* * *

**BACK TO CHLOE (and a couple weeks later!)**

_beep beep beep_ the alarm clock goes off. "Shut the thing up" says Tori under miles of blanket. I turn over with a low growl and smash my hand into the stupid clock. its hard for Tori, what about the super sensitive ears? huh? When I smash my hand into the clock I hear it shadder under my fingertips. oops. "u didn't need to break it..." Tori murmurs. It is the first day of school and I'm not exited at all. Kit made sure we were all in the same classes and new our names and history by heart. All that's different is that Aunt Lauran and Kit are dating and I'm Aunt Lauran's daughter. That means me and Derek cant show any affection and I have to call Aunt Lauran 'mom'. I have not called anyone Mom in so many years and now it is going to be super awkward.

When I walk in the hallway I smell Derek. He is behind me and I know it. He still tries to scare me even though I can hear him now. When I know he is right behind me I spin around and wrap my arms around his neck. We kiss in the hallway in till Tori walks out of our room in her pajamas. When she see's us she slaps her hands over her eyes and yells "OH NASTY I THINK IM GOING TO PUKE!" and runs back into our room. I chuckle and give Derek a quick peck before running back into my room to get clothes on. Today is going to be interesting...


	6. (

**Im sorry I won't be updating in a while due too writers block for this story...I will upadte as soon as a super amazingly smart idea comes into my head!**

**PEACE**


	7. OWN YO FACE IN

**Ok, i thought of a really good idea...I still don't own Darkest Powers... GO DEREK**

Pencils breaking, Paper ripping, chairs falling over, and complete chaos. School is hell. Its only second period and im already going insane. Having super hearing isnt as good as I thought it was. You can hear every little thing being said about you and you cant do anything about it! How does Derek deal with it? "Who are they?" "I heard she broke a desk by getting up... She is probaly fat..." No its becuase I was pissed and I got up to quickly Dumb-ass slut! AH I HATE WEREWOLF ANGER!

After Math, me, Simon, and Der start walking too our next class, gym. It will be hard because me and Derek cant show our super strength so we have to act like complete wimps! Tori had to get different shoes from her locker so she just split up from us. Derek right in front of me and simon behind me, hmm, were is this so femerlur? Yep, old habits from being on the run tend to never go away. Were is Tori anyway? She said that she would meet with us by the stairs... I decide to whisper so only Derek can hear " were the hell is Tori?" We have to be on high alert for the EG becuase of our dumb mutations. He whispers back "There are way too many people to cut her smell out of all of them!" He is right, trying to find Tori's sent out of all the people would be like looking for a needle in a hay stack. I have an idea " I will call Liz" Derek nods and I start to summon with my hand on my necklace. It has turned an orangey red since I killed Dr. Davidoff. Kit says it's the final stage of my powers and its extremely Rare to get an orange color. That only two necro's have gotten to my power level.

Liz pops up in front of me and screams "THE CHEERLEADERS ARE BEING MEAN TO TORI AND STUFF!" im about to ask her were when she starts running through the crowd so i can follow her. I grab both Derek's and Simons arms and drag them with me. I start smelling Tori (i am so immature but I died laughing when i wrote that) We are in a hallway where no one is and Tori is down the hall facing off a whole bunch of cheers. Well this is going to turn into a cat fight if I don't deal with it, there are 3 chics against tori and she cant use her powers. Derek lets out a low growl and Simon looks ready to pounce. Der and Simon both know that they cant join in on the fight because they are guys. Im shaking with anger and I let out a low growl as well. I look up at Derek to ask if i can fight and he nods to the cheerleaders. I run up beside Tori and get ready to fight as well. "Hey chloe, come to help me beat these whores?" Tori asks looking at me. I grin reaches my face and I nod. " Are we going to get this over and done with so the janitor can clean your blood off the ground or what?" I ask. The front girl runs at Tori but Tori, with our well used self defense lessons round house kicks her. The next girl comes at me and I stand there with a wide smirk on my face. She tries to punch me but, I block it and twist her wrist. The girl that looks exactly like her comes running at her trying to free her but with my other hand I punch her and knock her out. To finish the fight I ask Tori who is blocking every single shot that coming from the girl that im holding "care to do the honors?" And she smiles brightly and nods. I let go of the loser and push her back in the process. Making her fall right on her ass. Tori comes up to her and smashes her fist with her jaw. The fight is over in 20 seconds.

Sorry if grammar sucks. Had to finish it on my Ipod.


End file.
